Prophet's Legacy
by Akari's Blood
Summary: Set before Hidan enters the Akatsuki. Our zealot breaks out of his prison cell only to be captured and hauled away by a mysterious man. Yaoi fic. Don't like, don't read. Please review, if you do read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**WARNING:** Rated M for a REASON, mainly Hidan's mouth in this chapter, but also because of what will happen later. Also, if you have a weak stomach, I wouldn't recommend reading this fic. It's going to get even more graphic with the rituals the longer the story goes on.

**Note:** This is YAOI, so if you dislike it, please, do not force your opinions upon this story for those who do. This is a HidaKaku fic, so our beloved zealot priest IS dominant, believe it or not. Now, if you will, please enjoy this little work of pure fiction and fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet's Legacy<strong>

I am a walking prophet. I travel, converting- killing- for my god. He gives me strenth. He gives me pleasure in pain. He gives me immortality. He gave me His legacy.

-o-

"Hey! Get up, you lousy piece of filth. We don't have time to deal with you today!" The was a swift, sharp pressure to my side, and pain blossomed. I could feel bones bending from the force of the kick, and I think I even heard one crack in a way that meant it was fractured, if not broken.

"Ha! You really think that'll break me? Come _on_. I fucking _enjoy_ the pain! Come on, you bastards! Make me _**bleed**_! I wanna see the fucking floor stained crimson!" My words escaped my lips along with a laugh that I'm sure sounded psychotic. These people don't usually come across fucking _masochists_. Well, they'll just have to get fucking _used_ to it with me, huh? The look of fear and confusion on their pitiful heathen faces made me laugh even more. Then I was kicked. _Again_.

"The hell is wrong with you, huh? You're a _prisoner_! We're going to _kill_ you, and you're just _laughing_?" Oh, how their voices waver and shake... I wonder how much more fear I can give them before they almost die of it?

"You really think you can kill _me_? A priest of the great Jashin? _Try me_. You heathens won't do a single fucking thing! Jashin-sama will let me sacrifice _all_ of you! Your blood, mixed with mine on this floor will make him _stronger_! There isn't a damn thing you can do to me!" My voice was getting higher, the desire to run my scythe through them, through _**me**_, almost unbearable. I got to my knees, raising myself up from the ground. My lord's symbol appeared on the ground beneath me as I lunged at one of the guards. I felt his blood on my hand as I tore through the flesh on his arm. Bringing my hand to my mouth, I tasted his life-blood, taking in the bitterness of copper. My scythe was suddenly in my grasp and I plunged the blade through my stomach, relishing in the feel of my own life-blood flowing from my wound and meeting the floor with a wonderfully sickening _splat_. I felt coils of pleasure starting to wrap themselves around me, ripping a gasp from my lungs. I pulled the blade out of me slowly, loving the feel of it as it slid through and past my bones and organs.

The guards' screams surrounded me, sending horribly fantastic chills running down my spine. After I was sure that my sacrifices were dead, I stood, heading for the barred door. _They really think **this** could have held me? Those stupid heathen bastards..._

"Hey. I hope you fucking know that it's fucking _rude_ to be following someone around." I didn't even waste my time turning around. Whoever the hell this guy thinks he is, he's gotta be damnably _retarded_ to follow after a blood covered escapee that's holding a very large, very sharp weapon.

"It isn't rude if I was ordered to do this. You're going to come with me. Pein-sama wishes to include you in our ranks. Now hurry the hell up and stop wasting my time." The man's gravelly voice reverberated in my sternum, adding a new feeling to my already existent high.

"No, I don't think I will. Who the hell do you think you fucking _are_, trying to get _me_ to go anywhere with you? I don't fucking know you, and you obviously don't fucking know me, heathen!" Everything got quiet for a while, the only thing breaking the silence was the lovely dripping of blood off of my scythe.

The next thing I noticed was that I was being pulled backward by some sort of thread.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're _doing_, you bastard!" I tried to struggle against the bonds to get loose, but that only made the threads cut into my already torn flesh. I let out a gasp as I felt my skin being ripped apart yet again, agains my wishes. Damn it! Why does pain have to feel so _good_? Oh yeah, Jashin-sama made it that way. Note to self, thank him for that if I ever die.

"As I said, this is an _order_, not a negotiation. You have no say in it. Now, come on." The man started walking towards the door at the far end of the hallway, dragging me behind him by his weird threads.

"Look, bastard, I don't fucking want to go and join whatever fucking group you're in, so if you could fucking _let me go_ already, I'd fucking appreciate it! You know what, ignore that! I hope Jashin-sama lets me sacrifice you're crazy ass! I'm gonna make you fucking _bleed_ and then I'm gonna paint every damn wall of wherever the hell you're taking me with your blood! You got that, you filthy fucking _heathen_?" I was shouting so loud that my throat was actually getting sore.

"Hidan?"

"How the fuck do you knw my damn name!"

"That doesn't matter. Now, Hidan?"

"... the fuck do you want, heathen?"

"Shut the fuck up so I can take you to the base."

"Fuck no! I'll shout as much as I damn well please! You hear that! This ain't fucking over, bitch! There's no damn way in _hell_ that you're getting me to stop talking!" I think I heard him chuckle at that. Not he happy kind, but one that said I was in a shitload of trouble.

"Oh really? Well, Hidan, I think you might just be wrong about that."

"What the fuck do you mean, I might be wrong! There's no fucking way that I'm wrong! I'm always _right_, bitch! _Always_! Go dig a damn hole in he ground somewhere and rot in it, you crazy mother- mmph!"

"See? I told you that you were wrong. Now, shut he fuck up. You're coming with me and that's final. Understood?" He started dragging me down the hall again, not even waiting for me to answer- not that I _could_, anyway. He was fucking choking me with some sort of gag.

Oh, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna fucking kill him. Jashin-sama, please allow this heathen to become a sacrifice sometime soon.

* * *

><p>-and that's chapter one! Please review with criticism or complaints, it doesn't matter to me. I enjoy writing this fic, so I'm going to continue it regardless, but I would appreciate any reviews at all. Until next time (where I'm sure I will be able to let out even more of my sadist peasures),<p>

-Akari's Blood


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**WARNING:** Rated M for a REASON, if you have a weak stomach, I wouldn't recommend reading this fic. It's going to get even more graphic with the rituals the longer the story goes on.

**Note:** This is YAOI, so if you dislike it, please, do not force your opinions upon this story for those who do. This is a HidaKaku fic, so our beloved zealot priest IS dominant, believe it or not. Now, if you will, please enjoy this little work of pure fiction and fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet's Legacy<strong>

_Chapter Two_

"Hidan, correct?" Okay... who's the freak covered in piercings? And why the _fuck_ does he know my name? "I imagine you are wondering who I am and how or why I know who you are. You see, I am Pein, leader of Akatsuki. I wish for you to join our ranks. The one that brought you here was Kakuzu. You are to be his partner since... well, you should find out why soon enough. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why the fuck do you want me? What's the use in recruiting a high priest of Jashin, when you are all obviously misguided heathens?" The human pin cushion- whoops, _Pein_, I meant- was just staring at me with those strange eyes of his. Crazy fucker.

"Oh, that is quite simple. You had practically murdered your entire village, had you not? And on top of that, the facility you were locked in was top level security for high-potential threats. We would find your services as a great asset."

"Uh huh... so I'm just gonna be a damn _tool_ for you? Hell no. I'm not gonna work for you crazy fuckers just 'cause you think I can be a valuable _'asset'_. It just won' happen. Now, I have to go kill- well, _convert_- for Jashin-sama. How 'bout you all just go fuck yourselves already and _get that damn blonde bitch the fuck away from me before I fucking kill it_!" Seriously! The blonde _thing_ had been staring at me since I first walked in and was pissing me off.

"Please, forgive Deidara. He... well, he's just himself. I cannot really offer more than that in an explanation." Blondie's a _guy_? Damn. Sure doesn't look like it. Cross dresser.

"What! Pein-sama, I was just wondering why he's an albino, hmm! That's no reason for you to say _'forgive Deidara'_, hmm. I swear, sometimes, you're a major prick. I wonder how Konan can put up with you, hmm." And thank you Jashin-sama for letting that red-head tackle the annoying blonde, gender confused asshole.

"Look Blondie. I am _not_ a fucking albino, got it? I look like this because I am a high priest for Jashin-sama. I sacrificed way more people than your little heathen brain could count in order to reach my place, and I don't have any fucking intention of letting a damn group of freaks keep me from making Him stronger! Got that, bitch?"

"Y'know what, zealot, don't you call my brat a bitch. You don't have the goddamned _right_ to. Got _that_?" Oh ho... the red-head's got a temper~... fun.

"Tch. What the fuck ever. Goodbye, you annoying, kidnapping freaks." I turned and walked out of the room. I had made it all the way to the outside of their "base," but I knew that someone was following me. I could feel it.

"Where do you think you're going? I do believe that you had -have- no say in the matter. You _are_ going to join us. And unfortunately, you will have to be my partner. If you take another step, I'll have to kill you." It was that same, gravely voice from before. Fucking asshole can't take a hint, can he?

"Look, I don't want to burst whatever fucking bubble you have of how damn great you are, but I seriously fucking doubt that you can kill me, Kakuzu."

"Oh really...?" Then I felt something pierce through my back and travel straight through my heart. Gasping and glancing down, I saw one of his threads, sticking out of my chest, covered in my blood.

"Heh... you _really_ shouldn't have done that, bastard." Despite my words, and the feeling of wanting to rip this guy apart with my bare hands, I could feel pleasure seeping slowly into my body at the sight of that beautiful crimson and the feeling of skin and bone being tugged at mercilessly.

"How... the hell can you still talk! How are you even _alive_? I _killed_ you!" His screams filled my ears as I reached back and pulled the thread out of me, turning to finally face him.

What I saw almost stopped me from moving. He was really fucking tall, had a mask covering most of his face, but I could see a bit of what looked like stitches, and oh Jashin... His eyes were the same crimson as blood, with green where the iris is. He's... _hot_. What? No! He's not hot! He's a fucking heathen bastard that kidnapped me!

"Bitch, I'm _immortal_! What the fuck do you expect of a high priest? A stab through the heart to kill them? Bull shit!" I gripped my scythe tighter, stepping closer to him with each words out of my mouth. I swung at him, waiting to feel the flesh and blood and bone come in contact with the metal blade.

"Im... Immortal? Well... I guess that explains why Pein wants you to be my partner." His words were spoken calmly, even as the steel of my scythe ripped through him. I could feel his ribs bending easily and cracking, breaking, turning into lovely shrapnel that would pierce his lungs while my blade ran through the skin of his heart. I watched with a grin on my face as the blood flowed even more freely from Kakuzu's chest before the man slumped over and fell to the ground in a broken, bloody heap. I turned, wanting to leave before another heathen bitch came to "kill" me.

"Just where do you think you're going, Hidan? You really think that killed me?" I could feel my eyes widen. There's no way that rat bastard* was still alive. I ran his heart through with my scythe! His _heart_! I turned slowly, and there he was. Getting up from the ground as if nothing had happened. After he was comletely back on his feet, though, I could see something pulling itself from his back. The thing was pure black except for its mask, and as soon as it solidified, it collapsed into a puddle.

"What... just what the hell are you, you heathen-"

"Now, now, Hidan. Is that anyway to treat a fellow... immortal?" Even behind his mask, I could tell he was grinning. It was the look of triumph in his red and green eyes.

"Oh really? Let's just see how many more times you can fucking take that, bitch! Go ahead and hurt me, it won't change anything! I'll still kick your fucking ass!" I watched as threads seeped out from him, my eyes traced their movements as they sunk into my flesh and brought out new waves of sweet, sweet pleasure from the inflicted pain. I let my head drop back as I felt my blood flowing out of me, hearing it land on the ground by my feet, staining the dry earth crimson.

"Oh... you don't fucking _know_ how long I've waited for this, Ka-ku-zu." I rolled my head forward to look at him while I spoke, a smirk gracing my features as I said his name slowly, emphasizing each syllable.

"Wha... what? You don't even _know_ me, though! How could you have _possibly_ been waiting to fight me?" The look of shock in his eyes... perfect.

"No, my dear misguided little heathen, you misunderstand. I have waited so damn _long_... for _this_." I grabbed the threads that had pierced me and pulled. But I didn't take them out of me, oh, no, I pulled _him_ even _closer_. I swung the cord from my scyhe at him, wrapping it around his arms making them useless. I shoved the three blades of my weapon into the ground, forcing Kakuzu down with it.

As he layed there, on the ground at my feet, his life-blood flowing freely out of his wounds... the only thing I could think was... **_ravish him_**.

* * *

><p>* sorry, I just like the term "rat bastard,"so I felt like I had to include it somewhere.<p>

-and that's chapter two! Please review with criticism or complaints, it doesn't matter to me. I enjoy writing this fic, so I'm going to continue it regardless, but I would appreciate any reviews at all. Until next time (where I'm sure I will be able to let out even more of my sadist peasures),

-Akari's Blood


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**WARNING:** Rated M for a REASON, if you have a weak stomach, I wouldn't recommend reading this fic. It's going to get graphic and bloody with the rituals and... _things_... the longer the story goes on. some of the reason for the M rating is explained in this chapter. Fair warning. More next chapter, hopefully along with the long-awaited lemon. Ah, Jashin-bless for citrus fruits, yeah?

**Note:** This is YAOI, so if you dislike it, please, do not force your opinions upon this story for those who do. This is a HidaKaku fic, so our beloved zealot priest IS dominant, believe it or not. Now, if you will, please enjoy this little work of pure fiction and fantasy. Also, I'm sorry for not gracing all of my readers with the oh-so wanted lemon in this chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to write it just yet. I had to add a bit of "fun" for Hidan first.

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet's Legacy<strong>

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p><em>His legacy... In it, Jashin-sama has commanded me not to back down. To keep weakness locked away. His words guide my every action. Any wounds that my body may suffer mean nothing to me. My Lord gives me strength that surpasses all else. As long as my spirit is His, nothing can harm me. As long as Jashin-sama blesses me with pleasure from my pain, there is no one that I cannot dominate. His will controls me. Only, this is not Jashin-sama's legacy. His legacy... is to show another the supreme bliss in being destroyed by pain.<em>

* * *

><p>I knelt down, sitting heavily on his chest as he tried to break free of the cord that was holding him still. Tugging off his mask, I stared. Now, I don't usually stare at people, but... I think Kakuzu is a decent exception to that. I leaned over him, licking at the stiches decorating his face, pulling at a few with my teeth. I heard his gasps and moved from his face down to his throat, biting down on the vein that I could easily see through his tan skin. Lapping up his blood, I let my tongue travel, tracing his neck and jaw before meeting his ear with my teeth.<p>

"Do you like this, Kakuzu? Hmm?" I knew that teasing him probably wasn't the wisest decision, but how could I let an oportunity like this pass me up? His gravely voice mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out.

"What? Speak up. I can't fucking hear you." I jerked his face to the side so I was staring straight into his eyes, and I could see my reflection in their hazy depths. Heh... so he does like it. I fucking thought so.

"Not from you I don't." His deep voice was cold and calm, but I knew it was only that way because he forced it to be. Soon enough I'd make him scream out out my name.

"Oh, you poor little heaten bastard... I'll just have to fucking _show _you how much you like this. You'll be screaming and writhing beneath me drenched in blood... _Damn_, you sure do know how to fucking fulfill a guy's fantasy." I saw my smirk in the mirrors of his eyes, along with a hint of fear. Oh? Did I scare him? Little old me scare the fucking heathen? Ha. I might just enjoy this more than usual...

I let my mouth drop back down, grazing his throat with my teeth and made my way lower, tugging at any stitching I could. Biting down on one of the threads, I felt it snap between my teeth and I sat back as I watched some of his blood rise to the surface of his skin. I smiled. Not the 'oh, I'm gonna be nice now and not fucking hurt you' smile, but my psychotic, bloodthirsty grin that sent visible chills up Kakuzu's spine.

"H- Hidan, stop! Get the fuck off of me! _Now_!" Oh, now that just won't do, will it? No, not at all. I can't have my prey wanting to get loose. I leaned over his chest to lick up the blood, and bit down again on his stitches. I felt him jerk up and try to pull away from my mouth, but...

"You really fucking want me to get off of you when I've made you so damn hard already? I wil never understad guys like you. Always fucking _saying_ one thing, but _meaning_ or _wanting_ some- fucking- thing else. Now, Ka-ku-zu, do ou want me to get rid of that for you?" I could feel the smirk on my face and saw it in his widened eyes. Oh, this would be so much _fun_.

I pulled out one of the few kunai I had, watching the light glint wickedly off the blade. "Hey, Kuzu, how much do you like getting hurt?" If possible, his eyes widened even more, laced with pure fear. I didn't want an answer from him, and I think he understood that because he kept his mouth shut. My gaze drifted over him, taking in the lean muscle that made up damn near all of his upper body. Oh, I can't wait to fucking make it all bloody.

"Wha... What? What the hell do you mean, _bloody_?" the frantic shout drew my attention away from pressin the knife into his chest and I ooked at him puzzled. How'd he know what I was thinking? Oh, wait... I said it out loud. Whatever. It doesn't really matter. I sure as hell don't give a damn. This way, he'll struggle more and I get to hear more of his pain (eventually pleasure) filled cries.

"Oh, I think you fucking know full well what I mean, Kuzu. Now, heathen, just scream if this hurts, okay?" I plunged the knife into his side, at an angle to avoid ribs and too vital organs, but in a place where lots of blood would flow. I watched with what some would call a sickly fascination as the ground beneath Kakuzu's side was stained a deep crimson, and I could feel my tongue dart out to lick my lips as I eyed his fresh wound hungrily. But, as sad as it is, I can't really sacrifice him. I'm sorry Jashin-sama, but I think I'm going to try everything in my might to convert this heathen instead of giving him to you in a ritual. This way, if I do convert him, you can have even more sacrifices. But, I must say, his bit-back cry of pain went straight through me, resting itself between my legs in an almost-painful, yet definitely pleasing kind of way.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like you're going to eat me? I'm not a goddamn platter food, dumbass!" Oh? Did I get caught staring? Apparently, but I can't bring myself to give a fuck about being caught. I have the most abso- fucking- lutely delicious sight in front of me. Muscle rippling under taut skin as Kakuzu struggled to get away from me and his bindings, slowly being covered in the deepest, most beautiful red. The stiches decorating his flesh being tugged at and torn mercilessly by my teeth, the knife in my hand slicing through the softer skin on the underside of his arm. I relished in the feeling of the muscles and tendons tearing and being reduced to shreds, but I stopped myself before I broke through the bone. I didn't want him in too much agony too soon. Though, of course, doing this to him was having an effect on me, too, if my rock-hard cock trying to burst out of my pants was any kind of clue. I wonder if he'd scream if I just slammed into him...? I might just have to try that out...

"Hid.. Hidan, please... either fuck me or kill me, just end this toture!" Self-control? What self-control? Any that I might have still had jumped off a fucking building to its' death as he gasped out that sentence.

* * *

><p>-and that's chapter three! Please review with criticism or complaints, it doesn't matter to me. I enjoy writing this fic, so I'm going to continue it regardless, but I would appreciate any reviews at all. Until next time,<p>

-Akari's Blood


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**WARNING:** Rated M for a REASON, if you have a weak stomach, I wouldn't recommend reading this fic. It's going to get graphic and bloody with the rituals and... _things_... the longer the story goes on. main reason for the M rating is "explained" in this chapter. Fair warning. lemon. Ah, Jashin-bless for citrus fruits, yeah?

**Note:** This is YAOI, so if you dislike it, please, do not force your opinions upon this story for those who do. This is a HidaKaku fic, so our beloved zealot priest IS dominant, believe it or not. Now, if you will, please enjoy this little work of pure fiction and fantasy. Hopefully the lemon's okay... sorry if it's no good, but please review on it if it sucks so I can revise and re-update. Thanks! Oh, also, Kakuzu _may_ be a little (lot?) OOC, so please forgive me! I had to make him that way for Hidan's sake (well, Hidan's _lower part's_ sake).

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet's Legacy<strong>

_Chapter Four_

* * *

><p>I plunged the kunai trough his wrists, letting that pin him down instead of my scythe. I pulled my weapon out of the ground and dragged the blades across his chest, creating even more gashes. This wouldn't kill him, of course, just hurt like hell until he was at the utmost bliss. I felt the familiar tingle run down my spine as I saw the massive amount of blood leaving his body, and a growl ripped itself from my mouth.<p>

"S-shit, Hidan! Get _on_ with it or I will fucking _kill you!_" Ha. The poor bastard still thinks he can kill me.

"And how the fuck do you expect to do that, heathen? _Immortal_, remember 'Kuzu?" He snarled at me for saying that. I smirked back at him. "Don't worry. You won't die just yet. It's going to a whole hell of a lot more painful first. You'll only fucking die when I say you can, ya got that you damn bastard?"

"Because... it seems like... you enjoy- goddammit, Hidan, stop stabbing me for a fucking minute, will you!- things like this. And," his words were barely more than gasps, with the exception of yelling at me, that is. "I won't let you fuck me once you're my partner. If you're as driven as you seem, then that in and of itself will be more than enough." If possible, my pants got even _tighter_. I was already hard from him running me through, but shit... this was almost too much.

"Fine. You want me that badly? Fine. I'm not gonna prepare you though, little 'Kuzu." My tongue darted out to wet my dry lips, and I forced our mouths together while I removed the last of our clothes. I felt him shake and try to pull away, but it was useless. Prey can't escape the predator once it's been captured. I let myself smirk into the rough contact of our lips when he growled at me for only getting rid of the clothes. I want to hear him _beg_.

"Hidan... I _swear_..." Damn, his growls are sexy... but, I am after one thing right now. However... a little fun wouldn't hurt anyone.. except maybe Kakuzu.

"Now, now, Ka-ku-zu... swearing's _bad_. Now, be a good little fucking heathen and _beg_ me for more." My teeth grazed his ear while I spoke, and again, I felt him shake beneath me. Shit, if my hard-on's hurting this much, I wonder how bad_ he_ feels. Of course, I don't actually hurt... oh well. It's the thought that fucking counts, right?

"Damn it, Hidan, just fucking _do it already_ for fuck's sake! I can't fucking take it!" _Bingo! _Now, the fun can begin.

"Just remember, 'Kuzu, you asked for it." With that as my warning, I slammed into him. His jaw clenched at the sensation and the kunai knife through his wrists was starting to saw at his bone from how hard he was trying to get some sort of control. I was impressed. He didn't scream like I hoped he would. I mean, I am by no means small, and I do't know the meaning of the word 'gentle'.

I think I gave him about half a second before I started moving. I couldn't help it. He was just so tight around me, even more so because I hadn't prepared him, and all I wanted was to make some kind of friction. I set a fast, hard pace, and watched his face as I literally fucked him into the ground. Kakuzu still had his jaw clenched, but I could hear the muffled moans he was making, and oh, Jashin, was it hot. I moved my hips slightly and rammed into him again, and those beautiful- that's right. The horny, ever foul-mouthed Hidan just called someone's eyes beautiful. Deal with it. The eyes he had shut so tightly flew open and a scream broke free from him, music to my ears.

Kakuzu tugged his arms up harshly, and the kunai went through his wrists again, now leaving him free to move his arms. He looked me in the eyes and growled, and I guarantee I had never been more turned on in my life. The guy I was fucking was littered in battle scars, covered in blood, glaring at me hard enough to turn most heathens into ashes, and growling at me like he wanted to rip off my head. It was my dream come true. I watched with fascination as his blood-soaked arms rose up, never stopping my thrusts into him while his crimson-stained hands grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"You. Are. Going. To. _Pay_." He shoved me backwards, the stitches on his face making his vicious smirk even more menacing. His hands slid up to my neck, and I could feel where he had broke through my skin and drawn blood. The feeling of it made me shiver. Kakuzu's fingers closed around my throat, and my eyes widened in realization. He's either going to choke me, or he really will rip off my head. I will now correct myself. _**This**_ is my dream come true. I started laughing.

* * *

><p>-and that's chapter four! Please review with criticism or complaints, it doesn't matter to me. I enjoy writing this fic, so I'm going to continue it regardless, but I would appreciate any reviews at all. Until next time,<p>

-Akari's Blood


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**WARNING:** Rated M for a REASON, if you have a weak stomach, I wouldn't recommend reading this fic. The rest of the lemon is in this chapter, but it doesn't end like you may want it to! Fair warning. Ah, Jashin-bless for citrus fruits, yeah?

**Note:** This is YAOI, so if you dislike it, please, do not force your opinions upon this story for those who do. This is a HidaKaku fic, so our beloved zealot priest IS dominant, as you all should know by now. Now, if you will, please enjoy this little work of pure fiction and fantasy. Hopefully the lemon's okay... sorry if it's no good, but please review on it if it sucks so I can revise and re-update. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! And for the short chapter... I'll try to make the next one better! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet's Legacy<strong>

_Chapter Five_

* * *

><p>I felt his hands pressing down harder and harder, pushing my neck to it's limits, when all of the sudden the bastard has a kunai through my shoulder. Oh, how I love it when they fight back.<p>

"Oh, Jashin, _yes_! More! Don't you fucking know that this feels _great_?" Kakuzu's red and green eyes widened at that, and I almost laughed at him. Almost, because he chose that moment to wrap a hand around my throat again and close his fist until I couldn't breathe. I seriously fucking think I'm in love.

"Really," defying everything, that hand got tighter around my throat. I think I heard something cracking. "This feels good to you? Then, what if I do this?" His hand let go, the kunai knife was taken out of my shoulder and thrown somewhere, and he just sat there.

"You fucking _bitch_. Did you _have_ to ruin the best fuck of my entire life?" Yes, Kakuzu's the best fuck I've ever had. Let me put like this: gravelly voice, strong as hell, violent, clearly used to being dominant, and a bastard. Yes, Kakuzu is pretty much my dream guy- holy fuck, did I really just say 'dream guy'? Damn.

"Yes, I did. Now," his voice was the only thing in my head. I didn't notice how his hands had made their way back to my neck, or how they had a very firm grip. "I'm going to make this extremely fucking clear to you." He jerked his hands and I felt the rest of the bone keeping my head up break. Kakuzu got up off of me, put back on what clothes of his that I hadn't detroyed, and started to walk off.

"Hey! You fucking get back here! Fix my damn head, you bastard!" I couldn't see him. All I saw was blue from the sky. That bitch had literally ripped my damn head off! Ass.

"I might... but only if you understand one fucking thing, Hidan. There's no fucking way in _hell_ that I'm ever being topped by some young brat ever again. Got it?" I know my mouth fell open at that. That bitch wants to _top me_? Well, I guess there _are _worse things out there, but...

"...Fine. Now put my head back on my body, damn it! And... what the fuck are you going to do about _that_? You're the fucking one that got me horny, so you have to get rid of it." Evil? Probably. But, then again... why else would I be asked to join an S-rank ciminal organization?

"I'll put your head back on, but take care of your own damn problems, idiot." Threads were re-attaching my head, and I was glaring Kakuzu's back.

"You fucking heathen bastard."

* * *

><p>-and that's (crappy) chapter five! Please review with criticism or complaints, it doesn't matter to me. I enjoyed writing this fic, so I'm upset to see it end, but I would appreciate any reviews at all.<p>

-Akari's Blood


End file.
